Take Me Away
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: "Take me away, take me away. Who am I to try to save me from myself?" After Allura's death and the death of his family, Lance becomes depressed and starts to drown in his emotions. All he wants is to be taken away to a better place. Keith is there to comfort Lance. (Slight AU)


"_Take me away, take me away. _

_Who am I to try to save me from myself?_

_Take me away, to better days._

_I'd do anything to just be someone else."_

* * *

Lance stared at the garden in which he had currently been working on. His eyes were swollen from crying so hard, yet again. Allura was one of his closest friends, and to lose her like that… it was heartbreaking. He couldn't do anything about it. She was gone. He finally just quit whatever he was doing in life. He found out that spreading the word about her only made the hole in his heart deeper. Not to mention, everyone around him knew he was sad; but they refused to do anything.

He hadn't really seen anyone. Shiro was off… wait, what was Shiro doing? Come to think of it, the only person he saw was Keith, who still wished to travel the world and quit whatever ridiculous decision he made before.

Lance sat down and waited for his friend to show up. It was when he and Keith would talk, he would forget about Allura. He had something to distract him. The garden, it only brought back memories of her favorite flowers. Spreading the word brought back thoughts about how wonderful of a person she was.

It seemed like everything he did brought back _something_ about her.

Allura wasn't the only thing he was sad about; he just got news that somehow his entire family winded up getting murdered by a bunch of bandits. The person who told him about this said that their bodies were unrecognizable. This happened a year ago, a couple months after Allura passed. Just what he needed…

He didn't even pretend to be happy; and hide his sorrow. Nobody sook to help him except Keith, his closest friend at the moment.

Perhaps it was safe to say that Lance was depressed and just wanted to die.

Keith did his best to take care of what Lance was going through. Trying to support him and get him out of his sorrowful state. Nothing seemed to work, and whenever the dark haired boy would leave, he would have a disappointed look on his face before forcing a fake smile.

His friend tried to help him and give him 'angel wings', but it didn't seem to work. They kept breaking and Lance kept falling.

All Lance wanted was to be taken away, to better days. He can't save himself. Keith is trying to _help him save himself._ When Lance needs someone to save _him. _

"You pondering something in your brain, Lance?" a voice called out, the sound of footsteps could be heard as Keith walked up to him; standing beside his friend with a worried look on his face. "How have you been doing?"

Keith knew what the answer was, he knew what his friend was going to say. Lance was going to try and lie. The answer was so obvious that when the brown haired boy would be untruthful about it, you would already know the answer.

"Keith," Lance started, his voice hoarse as tears streamed down his face. "I just wanna go back.. to when I was younger and everything was better."

"Lance," the dark haired boy said, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "We all want that." He then paused, his eyes softening as he moved his hand off of his friend's shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak, wondering if this would get Lance out of his depressed state. "Allura wouldn't want you to mourn-"

"It's not just Allura," the brown haired boy cut off, his eyes slightly narrowing as he tried to wipe his tears away; his nose growing red. "It's that I have really _no one_." He only had one person. Nobody else from the paladins decided to visit. He doubted they even knew where he was; then again, Keith would've undoubtedly have shared Lance's whereabouts with the rest of the crew.

Keith looked down, his eyes widening at what Lance had just said.

"Keith, I need you to help me…" Lance choked out, trying to swallow the lump in his throat, desperately trying to not cry. Yet, the tears kept falling. It was then Keith pulled him into a comforting embrace; in which the brown haired boy sobbed on his shoulder and said, "I'm drowning, and I wanna breathe again."

"I'll be there to help you out, Lance."

"_Help me I am drowning, and I wanna breathe again._

_Promise me that this is not_

_The End."_

* * *

_A/N: So many people focus on the depressed people who try to hide it; but what about the people that don't bother hiding it because they're breaking down, and nobody does anything to help them?_

_The song at the beginning and the end is by Nico Collins called "Take me Away". _


End file.
